The Bonded
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: A group of five companions with an incredible connection arrive in Magnolia, heading for Fairy Tail. Going by the names of Hisayo, Haley, Doran, Tetsuya and Berk, what will happen when they arrive? Rated T for safes.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?"

"Who're _they?_"

"Lucky girls. They get three hot guys hanging around them. _Three._ I can't even get _one._ I'm so jealous."

"Nice tits on that girl in the middle, ne? Oops, she heard me." The girl in question had folded her arms across her chest at the last remark and was now looking at the man who had said it with utter distaste coloring her navy-ringed, blue eyes. She scoffed silently and moved her gaze to the road in front of her, her fluffy, blonde pixie cut catching the sunlight and glowing like a sunflower as her tall, ginger-haired companion moved to block the man's sight of her. He was at least a head and a half taller than the girl, and his eyes were a pale lavender and sharp. Another man, a spiky brunette walked a step behind her, and slightly in between the other two. His thumbs were hooked into his jeans pockets, and he stretched one leg in front of the other when he walked like he was just tagging along, and had the general air about him like he knew he was beautiful. To the girl's left was another girl. Her hair was a dark brown, and came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a radiant green, and she had the air of a girl who looked before she leapt. Walking to the left of her, was another man, this time a ravenette, and he walked silently, like a shadow with eyes that were peaceful and content, yet always watching. He had his fingers laced behind his neck as he walked with a small, private smile.

Together, these five walked with each other as they were each part of a whole, like the segments of an orange, separate, but close and wrapped by a peel that identified them as a whole. These five were the bonded ones, and they were currently walking at a sedate pace through Magnolia, their feet guiding them to the mage guild called Fairy Tail.

"Wait a second… don't they look familiar?"

"Yeah… hey! Weren't they on the cover of the Sorcerer a few weeks back?"

"Holy crow, you're right! They're the group of mages that just popped up out of nowhere a few weeks ago!"

"They're like a single entity, aren't they? I heard that they overwhelmed the Suto robber clan all by themselves too!"

"The SUTO Robbers? Weren't they really strong?"

"They didn't even use their magic either. They just freaked the clan out with their amazing connection and fighting skills. The girls co-ordinated the whole thing!"

"Isn't that Fairy Tail they're heading for?"

"I'll go tell Mira!" The girl with the blonde hair smirked to herself as she and her companions watched as a man turned from the café he was standing in front of, and ran ahead of them to the guild they heading for; Fairy Tail, where legends are born.

"Well Tomo," she spoke, and her companions absent-mindedly stepped closer to her. "-it looks like our reputation precedes us." The ginger, the brunette, the dark brunette and the ravenette looked forward, and all smiled as they saw the man from before, the white-haired beauty Mira, and the short Master of Fairy Tail; Master Makarov step through the majestic front door of the guild, to wait for them there like royalty awaiting their knights. "Let's make this a good one." They all grinned as one, and stepped a little quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create.

**A/N:** Short, I know. If I get 5 reviews, I'll try and make the chapters longer. It's looking quite dramatic, isn't it? Not for looong! XD

* * *

"Mira!" The white-haired beauty looked up as the doors flew open, banging against the wall and rebounding to be caught by Elfman as he walked by to prevent the poor man from being crushed. The man looked sheepish, and Elfman gave him a reprimanding look before moving on, the man finding Mira with his eyes and hurrying across the room, Master Makarov moving along the bar to be closer to the woman when the man delivered his news. "The Bonded are here! Coming here!" He said excitedly, his mouth turning up a little into a small grin. Mira and Master Makarov frowned simultaneously, and the man frowned curiously back at them.

"Oh!" Mira exclaimed in surprise, putting down her glass and dishtowel, leaning against the counter excitedly. "You mean _The_ Bonded? The ones that were on the cover of the Sorcerer a few weeks ago? The five kids that just popped out of seemingly nowhere?" The man nodded excitedly as the general murmur of chitchat in the guild quieted somewhat, as if everyone was curious about what was being said. It wasn't usual for a civilian to enter the guild after all.

"The ones that defeated the Suto robber clan without using any magic." The guild fell silent in surprise, and the man looked around him nervously, seeing everyone looking at him. _Jiiiiiiii…_ He laughed nervously. "Well, if you're curious, they're heading this way. They'll be here in a matter of minutes. I just wanted to tell you before they got here." Wordlessly, Master Makarov slipped off of the bar, and everyone watched him as the little Grandpa headed for the giant front door, Mira close behind him, tugging the civilian gently by the arm.

Standing in the doorway, there are five young people you couldn't help but notice. They walked proudly and confidently towards the guild, drawing your eyes to them. They looked like foreigners that belonged wherever they went, and they had the general aura of heroes coming home. A tall ginger fellow with sharp lavender eyes wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy vest walked to the right of a short-haired blonde woman, her eyes piercingly blue. She wore a long, draping dark red shirt that draped around her hips, with a low neckline and low-hanging arm holes. She wore blue jeans shorts and a black waistcoat hanging freely open. She was barefoot. To her left and slightly behind her, was a man with spiky brunette hair, his thumbs stuck into the pockets of his jeans, a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, his money-green eyes glinting in the sunlight. To his left and in front of him, stood another woman with dark brown hair and eyes the color of light caught through a green glass. She wore red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt saying: 'Something just exploded. It's on fire. **Well, duh.**' –written over the image of a flame. She wore black converse, and she kept her eyes on the ground, watching where she was walking. To her left was yet another man, this one with short, soft, raven hair that blew in the breeze, longer in the front than it was in the back. He had soft, blue eyes that looked at the world peacefully, and wore skinny black jeans with a silver studded belt, a black t-shirt that clung to his skinny frame that had flourishing silver designs on it that said: 'A wanderer of the night'. They were indeed heading their way, and Mira's and the blonde girl's eyes connected as they approached, and the former's eyes widened slightly as she saw the wisdom beyond her years in the girl's eyes. Undoubtedly the leader of the group.

"Berk, Hisayo, Doran, Haley and Tetsuya." Mira rattled off their names absent-mindedly as they approached her, starting with the tall stranger with the ginger hair and moving along the line. Makarov tilted his eyes up at her while waiting for the five to close in, the man who had come to tell them having slipped off long ago. "They all have they own unique magic, but they're so close to each other that it has become-"

"-As one." Mira blinked and the blonde with the pixie cut stood in front of her, a smile in her eyes as her lips curled up, the bond between her and her tomo hanging in the air so clearly, you'd have to be an idiot not to see it. It was a superior relationship between five individuals. "You are Mira, aren't you?" She asked gracefully, her voice soft and wise, speaking of ancient forests, and the white-haired beauty could only smile in response, her voice having disappeared. The blonde looked down, and got on one knee to be more on level with the Master as she looked respectfully into his eyes, her tomo bending their knees almost imperceptibly in response to her difference in height. "-and you are Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, aren't you?" The Master kept silent and nodded, eyes looking over the woman in front of him watchfully. The woman bowed her head, and his eyes popped open wide in surprise as her companions simultaneously dropped to their knees and did the same. "I am Hisayo of the Northern Forests of Fiore. My friends are Berk, Doran, Haley and Tetsuya, together we are the Bonded. We would like to join your guild."

Poor Master Makarov could only look on open-mouthed and wide-eyed in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create.

**A/N:** Alright, I thought that it'd be fair to let everyone know that this is the last chapter I'll be writing straight out of my head like this. The next update will be headed and inspired by one of the cheesey quotes from my daily calendar. You know, the ones that stand up on their own, and you peel a page off of every day? Yeah, I've got one of those, so I'll be using it. ;) Tell me if you liked the chapter please, the review button's at the bottom of the page.

* * *

They kept their heads down, kneeling on one knee, each of them having a hand on the ground for balance as a crowd started to gather, a breeze shifting their hair as it passed. Then the Master suddenly realized that they were waiting for a response, and turned red.

"AH! Of course! You don't need to-! Well, come in! Come in!" He blustered, and the girl called Hisayo grinned to herself before looking up and standing in one fluid movement, each of her companions following at their own paces and dusting themselves off. She looked around, grinning her face off and beaming, looking for all the world like a sun, and she turned that beam to Mira.

"Hey. Sorry about ignoring you earlier." She smiled charmingly, and Mira blinked as the girl took her hand and bowed over it. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you. I hear you are quite gifted-" Their small talk was interrupted by a sudden loud bang as the doors were slammed open violently to reveal a certain flaming, vested, pink-haired mage. The blonde's expression dropped instantly into a bored, I-expected-this sort of expression. "Ah. The Salamander." She said, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"BONDED! FIGHT ME!" There was a loud smacking sound as the five members of the bonded simultaneously slapped their hands over their faces in disbelief. The fire mage had certainly lived up to their expectations, without any skimping on the dramatic side of things. It was a little embarrassing to be honest. A heavy sigh followed, emitted by all of the members simultaneously once again. Natsu looked outraged at the apparent silent treatment he was getting, opening his mouth for another demand.

He had barely enough time to blink before Hisayo's hand was facing him, her face still covered in embarrassment with her other hand, a perfect, transparent, bubble-like sphere encasing the over-reacting fire mage and lifting him into the air with a surprised shout. Then she looked at him, and the fire mage froze in surprise, caught rolling over onto his back as he fought for some kind of purchase on the sphere he was being held in to no avail. Her eyes were glowing vibrantly, the navy ring seemingly the only thing that kept the light from leaking into the other parts of her eyes.

"Gravity Sphere." Her whisper was nearly drowned out and unheard by the crowd starting to surround them, watching the interaction between the Salamander and the newbie out of interest, the whisper cutting through the noise and making itself known seemingly only to his ears. "Calm." Natsu could only watch in bewilderment as the Bonded knowingly watched the translucency of the sphere slowly drip into a translucent blue color, and slowly, the Salamander began to still, and eventually just hung there peacefully, watching Hisayo curiously as she lowered her hand so that the bottom of the sphere was touching the ground and whispered: "Gravity off." Natsu kissed the dirt. Or more likely, he face-planted on the bottom of Hisayo's sphere as he suddenly plummeted earthward, the blue of the bubble disappearing as he hit the ground.

Fire suddenly filled the sphere angrily, creating an enchanting texture as the flame moved like liquid over the surface of the inside of the sphere. Hisayo smiled and chuckled, eyes still aglow. "It's magic-proof you know. Your fire won't get out." Everyone looked at her in surprise as she whispered 'hamster ball' before the glow went out of her eyes, and she proceeded to push it into the guild, Berk and Doran silently standing beside her and helping to roll the decently large sphere inside, the fire vanishing in a poof of smoke as the inhabitant fell over backwards in surprise, doing backward somersaults like he was caught in a hamster wheel.

The surprised silence upon their entry was deafening. The raucous laughter that followed equally so. Haley blinked and looked around her as the guild members clutched their sides in various positions, a woman falling off of a table with a giant beer barrel, and a young man standing in front of them, clutching his side and nearly doubled over as he pointed at the sphere-encased fire mage, sporting only a pair of boxers. His name was Gray. Fullbuster. She dropped her talent, and tapped on Hisayo's, who blinked subconsciously at the request and gave. Haley swung her left hand up towards Gray, who froze in wide-eyed surprise, still in his former position. Hisayo's eyes glowed, seemingly casting a light into Haley's, out of who's palm flowed a gentle, breeze-like light, wrapping itself around the ice mage who stood there in bewilderment, holding his arms out to his sides as he looked down at himself in wonderment.

"Wha- …what?" Gray Fullbuster stuttered as the glowing light surrounded him, and draped itself artistically over his form. When the light faded, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a silver studded belt with a chain, black combat boots and an artistically tattered black ACDC t-shirt with white designs. He wore black leather armbands on each wrist as well, with four short spikes on each one. Basically, he looked like a punk rocker.

"BWAHAHAHAA! Gray! Gray's-! PSHAW! I can't say it!" Gray's icy glare turned towards Natsu, who had fallen over inside his sphere, clutching his sides and crying tears of mirth. A general chuckle rose up inside the guild at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"At least I'm not in a hamster ball." Laughter made the roof bounce.


End file.
